Soulmate
by Rafa008
Summary: Sampson e Miki pensam sobre suas almas gêmeas.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Miki/Sampson

**Música: **Soulmate-Natasha Bengifield

**Resumo:** Sampson e Miki pensam sobre suas almas gêmeas.

**Soulmate**

_Incompatível, mas não importa_

_Porque alguém está para ouvir meu choro_

_Fale se você ouve_

_Você não é fácil de achar_

Era fim de expediente e Richard Sampson estava caminhando até o apartamento de Miki Kurosaki. Por haverem poucos membros no DATS, ele, Miki, Megumi e Yushima revezavam em duplas, os trabalhos que tinham. Mas não era só a trabalho que ele estava indo visitar a morena de cabelos roxos. Aquela tarde, ele havia encontrado em seu armário do DATS, uma caixa de chocolates com um bilhete dizendo: _Comandante Sampson, esses chocolates representam o quanto eu gosto de você. _Ele havia ficado bastante surpreso com o presente, mas também não achava certo se envolverem, eles eram incompatíveis e Sampson já havia visto muitos relações entre funcionários que saiam juntos, irem mal.

Ele caminhava pelas ruas cheias da cidade, pensativo. Não sabia se era porque andava trabalhando muito ultimamente, mas vinha sentindo falta de compania. Não que Kudamon não fosse um bom companheiro, mas...

Sampson-_Estou a tanto tempo sozinho..._

Ele havia trocado o uniforme do DATS, por um sobretudo cinza e simples, mas mesmo sendo noite, mantinha os óculos escuros. Era como se ele pudesse observar os outros, sem que notassem. Sampson suspirou, olhando para uma vitrine de chocolates e novamente sentiu um vazio. Chocolates lembravam dia dos namorados e a ultima namorada que ele lembrava ter, era da época em que ele estava da universidade. Depois disso veio o trabalho da policia e então o DATS, e não havia mais tempo para essas coisas. Talvez por estar livre, estivesse pensando nessas coisas.

Sampson chegou ao prédio de Miki e pegou o elevador, indo para seu andar e batendo na porta 20.

Miki-Já vai.

Houve um instante e Miki abriu a porta. Sampson ergue uma sobrancelha por trás dos óculos escuros, surpreso, seu rosto corado. Miki usava um vestido comprido, preto e branco, que ressaltava suas curvas. Ela sorriu e abriu espaço para Sampson entrar.

Miki-Boa noite comandante.

Sampson-B-boa noite senhorita Kurosaki.

_É possível que o Sr. Amável_

_Já está na minha vida?_

_Bem na minha frente_

_Ou talvez você está disfarçado_

Miki o guiou até a mesa da sala de estar, onde os papéis que eles deveriam olhar estavam. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá, que ficava ao lado da janela e Sampson se virou para a morena.

Sampson-Escute Miki, sobre aqueles chocolates...

Miki corou, mas manteve o queixo erguido, tentando não parecer constrangida.

Miki-Sampson, aqui estão alguns dos papéis que você pediu. Você quer chá ou café?

Sampson-Café. Miki!

Mas a moça havia lhe entregado os papéis e foi para a cozinha. Sampson suspirou e se encostou no sofá, tirando os óculos por um momento e fechando os olhos. Sabia que aquela noite seria longa e difícil.

Na cozinha, Miki se encostou na parede, passando a mão no cabelo, para afastar algumas mechas de sua longa franja.

Miki-_Sampson... Só queria uma chance. Será que você não é o cara que eu procuro?_

Desde a época de ensino médio, ela saia com vários rapazes de sua turma, mas mesmo estando com eles, sentia um vazio. Procurava em cada um algo que a fizesse se sentir completa, mas depois de um tempo, percebia que o que havia entre eles, a diversão, a paixão, acabava. Mas Sampson, apesar de ser sério e reservado, sempre se mostrava preocupado com seus colegas e todo o seu mistério atraía Miki. Miki voltou sua atenção às xícaras de café a sua frente e as levou até a sala, sentando-se ao lado de Sampson, que estava lendo os papéis.

Miki-Aqui esta seu café.

Sampson colocou os papéis de lado e se virou para Miki, sério.

Sampson-Miki, precisamos conversar.

Miki-O café vai esfriar...

Sampson-Miki, é sério!

Ele usou sua voz de comando e Miki se assustou.

Miki-Desculpe. É sobre os chocolates, não é?

Sampson-É sim.

_Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar_

_Que saiba como te amar sem que você ensine_

_Alguém me diga porquê eu estou sozinha_

_Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo_

Sampson-Por que você me deu aqueles chocolates?

Miki respirou fundo e se aproximou do comandante Sampson, colocando suas mãos em seus braços. Ela olhou em seus olhos, por trás dos óculos, aproximando seus lábios com batom dos dele e o beijando. Sampson ficou paralisado, enquanto a morena o beijava, os lábios macios dela marcando os dele com o batom, mas quando ele caiu em si, ele segurou seus dois braços com delicadeza, afastando-a dele. Os olhos âmbar de Miki pareciam feridos, pela rejeição.

Samson-Miki, somos colegas de trabalho, sou seu chefe.

Miki sentou-se em cima dos joelhos e o encarou.

Miki-Você não gosta de mim? Eu não sou atraente?

Sampson massageou sua nuca, tentando achar as palavras certas. Era difícil de acreditar que Miki, linda e inteligente, sentia-se mal pela rejeição. Ele passou a mão delicadamente por sua bochecha, sentindo a pele macia dela.

Sampson-E-eu gosto Miki, você é muito bonita, mas não acho que sejamos compatíveis.

Miki-Você não vai ter certeza até tentar. Eu gosto de você.

Sampson percebeu que ela estava certa.

Sampson-Tentar...

Desta vez, Sampson a puxou pela cintura, levando-a para cima de suas pernas e Miki viu, por trás dos óculos escuros dele, seus olhos azuis e brilhantes. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo lento e Miki levou suas mãos até a face de Sampson, enquanto ele levava uma das mãos até suas costas, aproximando-a mais. Sampson afastou-se um pouco, quebrando o beijo, a respiração ofegante tocando a pele da morena, e ele foi descendo seus lábios pelo queixo de Miki, até seu pescoço e ombros, depositando pequenos beijos, fazendo Miki fechar os olhos e sorrir, levando as mãos até os cabelos escuros dele e desarrumando-os.

_Aqui estamos de novo, o ciclo nunca acaba_

_Como eu acho o encaixe perfeito_

_Há o suficiente para todos_

_Mas eu ainda estou esperando na fila_

Horas mais tarde, os dois estavam deitados na cama de Miki, com um lençol sobre eles. Sampson tinha um braço atrás de sua cabeça e tinha o outro, na cintura de Miki acariciando seu quadril de leve, e ela tinha a cabeça deitada em seu peito, os cabelos roxos espalhando-se como um leque sobre sua pele. Miki ergue-se um pouco, passando um dedo pela face de Sampson, que estava sem os óculos e lhe deu um ultimo beijo, afastando-se dele e enrolando-se em um robe branco. Havia compreendido o que Sampson disse horas atrás.

Miki-Eu gosto de você Sampson, mas acho que eu estava me sentindo muito só, não somos compatíveis...

Sampson lhe estendeu a mão ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele por um instante, em um leve aperto e depois soltou sua mão. Sampson não disse nada, enquanto Miki entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta. Ele levantou-se e pegou sua calça no chão, vestindo-a, enquanto sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos daquela noite. Ele gostava de Miki, mas não da forma que um homem gosta de uma mulher, ela era sua amiga e parceira no DATS.

Sampson pensando-_Todos nós temos uma alma gêmea, mas às vezes, ela aparece quando menos esperamos._

Mas ele sorriu. Não estava totalmente sozinho, tinha seu parceiro Kudamon, que já havia se tornado um grande amigo, enquanto aprendia sobre os humanos. Ele deixou um bilhete para Miki em cima da cômoda e saiu, logo deveriam ir ao DATS.

Miki, dentro do banheiro, olhava-se no espelho, pensativa. Sampson era um homem maravilhoso, e ela queria muito que ele fosse a pessoa que ela estava esperando, mas não era e tinha que se conformar.

Miki-Só queria saber onde anda minha alma gêmea...

Ela suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, colocando-os atrás das orelhas e ajeitando o laço roxo de sua camisa do DATS, que estava pendurado no cabide. Mas depois ela sorriu, lembrando-se que ela não estava sozinha, mesmo que não tivesse encontrado aquela pessoa. Ela lembrou-se daquela manhã em que ela e Sampson haviam saído para deter um Digimon que havia aparecido na cidade ela e seu Pawnchessmon Preto haviam conseguido o DNA da forma completa, a sensação do DNA roxo brotando se seu corpo, fazendo o KnightChessmon Preto aparecer, deixando-os ligados e de Sampson sorrindo e dizendo que estava orgulhoso. Miki terminou de se arrumar e dirigiu-se a saída de seu apartamento. Havia trabalho aquela manhã.

_Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar_

_Que saiba como te amar sem que você ensine_

_Alguém me diga porquê eu estou sozinha_

_Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo_


End file.
